


[ART] Sheriff's Secret Police Badge

by NakedBee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Metalworking, pewter casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adventures in casting small metal parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Sheriff's Secret Police Badge

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/13294058504/in/album-72157630593812590/)


End file.
